thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paris Flash ~ District 1
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 'Paris's Basics' Name: Paris Flash Age:16 District: 1 Weapons: Throwing Knives, and also a good swordsman. Height: 5'4 'Appearence' Quite petite and slim, Paris has long, wavy strawberry blonde hair that falls to just past her chest, with the ends dip-dyed a light blonde. She also has bright, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and a nice smile. 'Personality' Sweet, niave and innocent, is literally the most opposite of a career she could possibly be. Ever. A little on the disty side, she's a quiet little thing who prefers observing than taking part. Quite closed up and reserved, you can never really tell what's on her mind, however hard you try. Despite her niaveness she is still an intelligent girl, the top of her class in the career training school infact. They didn't just teach you how to fight there, they also taught survival skills and much, much more. Paris prefers her own company, and it's not at all unusual to see her with her nose in a book or writing and drawing in a little notebook that she owns, silently watching, observing. She's quite often over-looked by most becuase of her nature, and has only one close friend. Calm, kind, and a girl on a mission, she's really just a girl, trying to find a place in this world. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 1, Paris grew up a relatively quiet, happy childhood with two loving parents, and an adorable little sister called London (Are you detecting a theme yet? xD ), just 6, with hair like molten sunrays. She was the light of her life, the cutest little thing you ever saw. That was until the Capitol took her away of course. The way to get a family to spill their guts? Put pressure on the weakest link, of course. You see, there was a wave of thefts going round the district, and the Capitol were picking on any family they could get their hands on in an attempt to get to the bottom of it. Anyway, they'd taken London in the dead of night, while everyone was asleep. There had been mass panic in the morning, Paris had started to cry, her parents were in pieces, and everything was going wrong until a peacekeeper knocked on their door, informing them of what had happened to their daughter. It turned out she wasn't the only one taken, and the only way to get her back was to give them information. They promised that she had come to no harm and would be returned as soon as possible. Of course they had no information to give, but her mother came up with the cunning plan to make some up. So they made up that they'd seen a masked figure going round the district late at night. After they'd given this information, they didn't return London for 4 months, and when they did, something was slightly different about her. She was still her bubbly self, which everyone was thankful for, but there was something behind her eyes, something she couldn't quite place. So time went on and things returned to normal, though Paris couldn't help but feel slightly on edge whenever her sister was around. She was convinced something was up, and she was determined to find out what. One night when London was 10 and Paris was 16 she followed her when she left the house in the middle of the night, like she'd been doing every night recently, only returning at dawn, though she didn't know that anyone knew. So Paris followed, and realised that London was heading for a group of peacekeepers along with several other children she recognized. It finally dawned on paris after eaves-dropping for a while that the children were all mini informants. All that time ago it had had nothing to do with the thefts at all, it had all been just an excuse so they could keep an eye on familys they deemed 'suspect'. She was sure no harm had come to the children, she knew that for a fact, but she could finally place what she'd seen in her sisters eyes all these years. Fear. Pure and simple fear. Fear that Paris or her parents would mention something incriminating and she'd be forced to report back on it, fear that she could be the cause of her entire familys deaths. While Paris had been figuring all this out, she hadn't realised until it was too late that a peacekeeper had spotted her and was running at her, and before she knew it she was being dragged away, much to the protests of London who started bawling, kicking and screaming like her life depended on it. Paris was held in a cell at the justice building until reaping day, which was thankfully only a week away, and she was told that if she wanted her sister and parents to live she'd volunteer. She had no doubt they were telling the truth, so even though she could barely get the words out, she shouted 'I VOLUNTEER!', and thus became District 1s female tribute. 'Strengths' Her sweet, cute personality means that she gets on with a lot of peopler if she trys, amd the way she observes people means she's very aware of her surroundings and how people interact with one another. Thus she normally has a very good idea of who likes who, who hates who, etc. etc. Having trained as a career she is very good with throwing knives and a sword, and is passable with most other weapons. A swift runner and climber, she has a very fast reaction speed and good hand to hand combat skills, things she was practically famed for at the academy. She also has a real will to get home so she can be reunited with her family again, as she didn't even get to say goodbye to them before she left. 'Weaknesses' Her personality means she isn't really 'Career material', and she gets upset easily too. A very weak swimmer and wouldn't fare well against a tall tribute due to her size and frame, she is also a little too gullible sometimes, falling for some of the easiest tricks in the book. 'Token' A pair of thin grey gloves that she treasures, as they were given to her by London on her 12th birthday. They look like the ones in both her RL picture and her lunaii. :3 'Alliances' Paris will most likely ally with the careers down to the district she comes from, though she may or may not break off the alliance later, disappearing in the dead of night, depending how crazy the latest batch of careers are. 'Song she was inspired by' Paris was partly inspired by the song 'A Place in this World' by Taylor Swift. The first verse relates about how she's not sure what she really wants, and how she isn't sure of what the future holds, as well as the way that she knows she's not the only one who's ever felt this way. The chorus relates to how that now she's alone she's going to be strong, probably be wrong, but life will go on. And the lines 'Maybe i'm just a girl on a mission, but i'm ready to fly' reminded me about how she feels like she's ready, she can take whatever life throws at her, including the games, as she fights to get home. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Sambaroses Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute